What Happens Next
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: Snow White after becoming Queen what is going to happen next in her life and within the kingdom. What will actually happen to her? Will she find love within the castle walls?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I haven't written I movie fanfic before so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White and the Huntsman

What Happens Next

Chapter 1

As Snow White walked down from the throne one thought went through her head _what happens next? _She spotted the Huntsman earlier but now she could not see him and that bothered her a little. However she did not have to worry for long because as she reached the back of the room she heard "Your Majesty." Snow White turned around and saw him behind her. She smiled and said "Hello Huntsman. Are you enjoying yourself? How about we take a walk I don't know how long I can stand being in that room." The huntsman in turn nodded and they started their walk around the castle before he said "So what was with your expression up there your Majesty?" Snow thought for a second before deciding to tell him most of the truth. She sighed and said "I am just wondering what will happen next? Am I fit to rule?" The huntsman just looked at her as he said "I don't know what will happen next but you will be a great queen your Majesty." Snow turned to him and said "Please stop that. I cannot stand being called that. So please when it is just you and me please call me Snow. You never did tell me your name, what is because huntsman seems too formal." The huntsman smiled at her and said "My name is Eric yo... Snow." Snow smiled at him and said "Well Eric I think I should be getting back people will wonder where I went to." Eric smiled as well before saying "Aye and we wouldn't want that would we?" Snow felt her cheeks heat up before they both walked back into the room where they previously were.

After Snow had greeted several of the nobles she then went to say hello to the dwarves. When she reached them Beith said "Your Majesty, how are you doing?" Snow smiled at them and said "I am doing fine Beith. I am just a bit nervous about ruling." Muir looked up and said "You have no reason to be nervous Snow White. You will be a great queen." Snow curtsied and said "Thank you. Now I think I might retire and get out of this awful dress." The dwarves bowed at her and just as she was about to exit the room William and the Duke walked up to her and the Duke said "You Majesty" Snow had to resist the urge to roll her eyes "You will be a great queen your father would be proud." Snow nodded and said "Thank you Duke. I am feeling tired so if you do not mind I wish to retire now." There was a look of disappointment on William's face but the Duke said "Of course your majesty. Your ladies will be waiting in your room." Snow nodded at the Duke once again and said "Thank you now I must head off." The Duke nodded and left and Snow turned around and walked into the corridor. William followed her saying "Your Majesty can we have a quick word before you retire?" Snow nodded and said "You can walk with me until I reach my chambers." William nodded and started walking with Snow and he said "Your Majesty, Snow, I hope you have seen and know of the feelings that I have for you." Snow faltered but only for a second before she said "William" but he didn't hear her and so he also said "I was wondering what you would think of marriage?" This time Snow did stop and she turned to William and said "William I know how you feel about me but I do not feel the same way about you. I am sorry Will. Good night." She left him just standing there in the corridor as she continued on to her chambers, her father's old one.

When Snow got to her chambers her ladies in waiting were waiting for her to arrive there. As soon as she got in she asked "Can you please help me get ready to go to bed?" The ladies nodded and one of them went to run Snow a bath. The others got Snow out of the dress so she could actually take the bath. As soon as she was ready they led her into the bathroom. She stepped into the tub, which was once filled with the white liquid that Ravenna had used, and just relaxed because of the heat of the water. She submerged herself in the water and just let her body relax and she let the tension that had built up release. She was in there for about an hour before her ladies came back to her and let her know that she needed to get out soon or she might prune. They let her changed into her night clothes and put a robe on her dresser. They stayed in the room with her until she said "I can handle myself for the rest of the night. Thank you for all you have done." Each of the ladies bowed to her before they left.

Snow turned in for the night. She climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. She started to toss and turn in her sleep a couple hours later dripping in sweat and gasping for air. She couldn't stand being in that room so she grabbed her robe and she rushed out the door passing Eric, she did not see him though and he soon ran after her calling "Snow!" She didn't hear him right away but after she got a ways away from the room she slowed down and finally heard Eric calling her name. She stopped walking now and turned to Eric and said "I'm sorry Eric I didn't hear you." Eric nodded and said "Well what made you run out of your room like that?" Snow started to say "I was having a night" but she stopped and then said "Wait how did you know I ran out of my room." Eric sighed and said "I was standing outside your room guarding you." Snow looked up at Eric and said "Thank you I am glad that it was you out there and not anyone else." She saw a certain look in his eyes and she said "Because if it was William what happened earlier would have made this much more awkward and any other guard would have most likely went to get him." Eric nodded and asked "Do you want to continue your walk? Maybe it will help you sleep later." Snow nodded her head and said "Yes I would like to continue my walk. Would you like to join me?" Eric nodded before he said "Aye I would." They continued the walk for a little while before Eric asked Snow "Why would have William being outside your room be awkward?" Snow sighed and slowed her walking to almost a complete stop before she turned to Eric and said "He told me how he felt about me." She saw the light in Eric's eyes fall a bit as did his face but she quickly added "And I told him that I did not feel the same way." There was now a glimmer of hope in Eric's eyes as he said "If you do not mind me asking, Snow, why can you not return his feelings?" Snow looked up at Eric's face and said "I cannot return his feeling because all that I remember of him is from when we were young; also because my heart already belongs to another." Snow's breathe hitched when she realized the last part of what she said. Eric gazed at her before asking "Who does your heart belong to then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: To the Guest that replied to me if a guy tells me how they feel about me and I don't like them that way I would just plainly tell them that I don't like him that way because I think that the small heartbreak that he experiences when I tell him I don't like him that way is better than leading him on making him think that there is a chance that I might like him which might cause him more heartbreak than if I just told him up front that I didn't like him.  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Snow looked up at Eric and smiled coyly and said "My heart belongs to who I want it to belong to." Eric chuckled and grabbed her by the waist and whispered into her ear "That is not an answer." Snow involuntary shivered under his touch and broke free of his arm and turned towards him before she said "Oh I know but why don't you try to figure out who my heart belongs to if not William." Eric just looked at her before taking a step forward. He spoke as he was walking forward and while watching her facial expressions "You have not been around that many people since you have escape and you probably wouldn't have feelings for a commoner so I do not know." Snow just gazed at him and said "How do you know that?" Eric just gazed at her and said "You are a queen I would have thought that you would fall for royalty, that's all." Snow took a step towards him and said "I can fall for a commoner if I want to." She took another step closer and was close enough to reach up and touch his face, which she did, as she said "And I have fallen for one." Eric's breath froze.

Snow saw him froze and took it as a bad thing so she quickly backed up and said "I'm sorry Eric that was not appropriate." Snow went to turn around to walk away from him but Eric reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her back to him. She still had her back to him and she struggled to get free. Eric just turned her in his arms and he held her tighter to him. He then said "Snow look at me." Snow shook her head and Eric sighed before using his arm that was not holding her close and gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. This time he said "Snow I froze because you caught me off guard." Snow looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth and so she stopped struggling in his arms. Eric brushed her hair out of her face before he dropped his arm that was wrapped around her and he stepped back before he said "Want to continue our walk?" Snow smiled at him and nodded. Eric in turn smiled back at her and offered his arm to her, which she gladly took. As they started walking again Snow asked "Eric what are we going to do?" Eric just smiled at her before saying "We will see where this goes and we will go from there okay?" Snow nodded and then they continued walking for another hour before Snow yawned and Eric said "How about we walk back to chambers now Snow?" Snow yawned again before nodding. Once they reached her chambers Snow turned to Eric and said "Thanks for walking with me Eric." Eric nodded and before he could even react Snow reached up and kissed him on his cheek before turning and entering her chambers leaving him speechless outside Snow's room.

Eric was still standing outside the room that morning and one of the ladies found him there and asked "Are you waiting to see the queen?" Eric shook his head and said "No was just standing guard over night." The lady nodded and then knocked on the door and entered the room once she heard Snow say "Come in!" Once the lady was in the room she asked "Did you sleep well my Queen?" Snow looked over at the lady, not wanting to tell the truth so she lied to her the reason why, and said "No not really but I guess my body is still used to being awake more than I should be. Now please tell me what your name is?" The woman smiled and nodded at the Queen before she said "If you do not mind me saying Queen it is completely understandable and my name is Amy." Snow smiled at Amy and said "I do not mind at all Amy and you are correct in that matter." Amy smiled at the Queen and said "Well I am here to help you get ready this morning." Snow nodded and said "Do we have a simpler dress than I wore yesterday? I am not used to these fancy dresses." Amy nodded and said "Yes we do. Now what color of dress do you want?" Snow thought for a moment before saying "Blue if you do not mind please." Amy nodded and went off to find a dress for Snow. When Amy came back and Snow saw the dress she was please with it and said "It is perfect thank you." Amy nodded and said "I will need to lace up the back but if you want to you can slip it on yourself. I remember how independent you were as a child." Snow smiled and nodded and said "Thank you for this." Amy nodded and turned as Snow got out of the nightgown and slipped on the dress and when Snow said "Amy can you lace me up?" Amy turned back around and said "Of course my Queen." Snow chuckled and said "You can call me Snow if you want." Amy nodded and said "Thank you Snow that means a lot." There was a knock on the door suddenly and Amy said "Do you want me to find out who it is?" Snow nodded and said "Yes please." Snow moved out of line of sight and when Amy came back she said "The Duke asked the huntsman to tell you that he needs to see you right away this morning." Snow nodded and said "If you can, can you please tell the huntsman thanks for me." Amy nodded and then rushed off once again.

Even though Amy wasn't gone for long Snow got lost in her thoughts about what the Duke could have wanted to talk to her about. Seconds later she was pulled out of her thoughts by Amy coming back and said "He said to tell you you're welcome my Queen." Snow's cheeks flushed with that for the reminder of last night's conversation with him. Snow nodded and said "Okay are you finished lacing me up?" Amy nodded and said "Yes I am Snow." Snow nodded and said "Thank you Amy for your help this morning." Amy smiled at Snow and said "You're welcome Snow." Snow turned and walked out of her room and when she got outside of it she saw Eric standing there so she walked over and said "Do you mind leading me to the meeting with the Duke?" Eric shook his head and said "Of course not Snow." Snow smiled at Eric as they started walking before she said "When I have the time do you want to continue the conversation we had last night?" Eric turned his head to Snow and said "Of course I would." Snow smiled and when they reached the room Eric let her go into the room by herself before she turned to him and motioned for him to follow and so he did. When she reached the Duke she said "Good morning Duke. Before we start with what you had to talk about with me this morning can you see that Eric, the huntsman, here can become the Captain of the Guards for me?" Eric just looked at her and she mouthed "I'll tell you later." Eric nodded and the Duke said "Of course. It is who you pick for that position that you please. So Eric the Huntsman you are now Eric the Captain of the Guards for the Queen." Eric nodded and bowed before he said "Thank you my Queen I am honored that you choose me." Snow smiled at him "You are welcome Eric." Snow then turned to the Duke and said "Now Duke what is it that you want to talk to me about?" The Duke sighed and said "We need to figure out which kingdoms are loyal to you."

Author's Note:  
Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far and just to let y'all know I start school on Tuesday so I will not be able to write as often. So I am sorry in advance if it takes me a while to post chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me this long to get a chapter up. School has been crazy this semester. I have had like no time to do anything except for schoolwork and the play I am the Assistant Manger of. So I am so sorry I haven't posted before.

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Snow looked back at the Duke "How are we going to go about doing that?" The Duke turned to Snow White and said "By sending out messengers letting the kingdoms know what has happened and that you are now Queen." Snow nodded in agreement "Which kingdoms will we be sending messengers to?" Duke looked between the two "Each surrounding kingdoms. We will send a messenger to each one." The Duke then turned to Eric "Eric will you keep together enough men to send two people to each kingdom?" Eric nodded "I can do that Duke. When do you need these men?" Duke then shot back "As soon as you can." Eric nodded and looked at Snow "I can see if I can have them by tomorrow is that okay?" Snow nodded and the Duke just said "Yes that would work." Snow then turned to the Duke once again "Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?" Duke shook his head "No not as of right now. We will be having a Council meeting as soon as the messengers get back from the kingdoms but until then do not worry about too much about anything around here." Snow just nodded "Thank you Duke." The Duke just nodded his head and Snow then turned and left the room with Eric following right behind her.

Once they were out of the room Snow turned to Eric "So who do you have in mind?" Eric held his arm out for Snow and she held on to it as he said "The dwarves, if they want to go, William, and a couple other people that I trust and then me." Snow just nodded "When will you want to finish our conversation that we started last night?" Eric looked down at her and said "Tonight another walk around the garden?" Snow nodded "That sounds good. Now you go and see what people are willing to help you."Eric nodded and released her arm before bowing "Yes Snow." Eric then turned around and went to find the people he was looking for.

What neither of them knew was that William was standing right around the corner and heard everything that was said between the two. He wondered what conversation they had last night and why they want to continue it. He then realized that they were talking about how they felt. This was because of all of the emotion that was in both of their voices. He shook his head wishing that Snow would talk to him like that but then he realized that she never would because of Eric and what he did for her. He wished that he had never left her behind all those years ago because she would most likely be in love with him right now. But he took a deep breath and walked away.


End file.
